User talk:Steryotype
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jailrush The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpyroBiel (talk) 04:16 , February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Steryotype, ImNotCalledDave here. I was bored, so I drew a chibi Jailrush to test my new drawing software. Hope you like it! ImNotCalledDave (talk) 02:00, April 3, 2016 (UTC) *slow clap* BRAVO! 'Regrding your entry into Wiki Rivals:' You and your character were removed from the list due to insufficent information about Jailrush. Strengths/Weaknesses must be listed because I need to know those in order to match you with an opponent. CajunCytex07 (talk) 16:55, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! You have been invited to the Anticytherian Circle 2016 Tournament! Please respond to my message wall if you want to accept or decline the invitation. If you want to register your character, post a comment on the blog with the preferred character or kindly include it in your invitation response. Thank you and have a good day from the Trumping Savage God, Yoshiya (Josh TH)! シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 08:02, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Much thanks Dude, that sounded awesome! Did you use soundtrap to make it? That's what I use whenever I actually digitalize any of my music. Curious what got you in the mood to make that. Thanks! And i used FL Studio to make it. All i had to do was make a beat, and then make the notes by ear. Ah, cool. Maybe I can repay the favor sometime. I make tons of songs and I've designed themes for people's characters if you're interested. Kay then. I have a Jail theme that is played in a rock manner. I'll upload it soon. Here's the tune. Did you play that on an actual guitar? Naw, i played it on a 3ds. It's pretty good. 'Wiki Rivals: Battle Six' Jailrush has been paired in Battle Six against Moros. CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 19:46, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Super Hero Group situation You added your character into the super hero group for the wiki and while I'm happy to see another character involved, I DO feel I need to address how often you're on the wiki. I'm not trying to kick you out, but I need to ask, do you think you'd be able to be active enough for the team? Trisell Chronos 04:09, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I don't know. I'm kind of a wild card when it comes to time. On weekdays, of course, i have school. So i won't be on for long. And mostly on weekends i spend my time playing continuous Gmod or TF2. So i'm planning a schedule to be on for the roleplay. On weekdays i'll be on at 5:00 PM EST, until 9:00 PM EST. And on weekends, i'll plan to go in the noon, at 1:00 PM EST. Sorry this was a long answer, but i hope you understand. Steryotype (talk) 21:51, February 20, 2017 (UTC)From Schedule Changes, The Pootis King Steryotype. That's fine. As long as you can make it regularly. Trisell Chronos 02:35, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey if you ever pop back up again, check out the Discord. Happiness Joy and Rapture! 20:25, November 27, 2019 (UTC)